


You and Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The idea that something brought Nancy so much pleasure was her son's only source of nourishment.  The human body was both beautiful and amazing.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**You and Me**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy McNally  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** The idea that something brought Nancy so much pleasure was her son’s only source of nourishment. The human body was both beautiful and amazing.  
**Author's Note:** This is #9 in the **Love Connection** series. 

Nancy opened her eyes, focusing on the snow falling outside her bedroom window. The nickel-sized flakes from last night were now quarter-sized and falling so rapidly that everything looked white. They were in the midst of a blizzard, with the Weather Channel predicting three to four feet of snow before it ended tomorrow. DC had not seen weather like this in almost a decade. She sighed as she looked at the alarm clock, 5:57am. Fitz cried before, Nancy heard it in her dreams, but she was not sure how long ago. Lauren was not beside her so she pulled herself up, threw on her robe, and walked out of the bedroom. 

Leaning on the doorjamb of the nursery she watched as Lauren fed the baby. She whispered softly to him while running her fingers through his curls. A smile crossed Nancy’s lips as she watched the exchange…it always did when Lauren took Fitz to her breast. The idea that something that brought Nancy so much pleasure was her son’s only source of nourishment. The human body was both beautiful and amazing. 

“I always wondered how that felt.” She said, breaking the silence. 

“I don’t know how to describe it. How does it make you feel?” 

“Mmm, you're both beautiful. Aphrodite and baby Cupid.” 

“You say the most wonderful things sometimes Nance. Come in.” 

Nancy walked into the nursery, kissing Fitz’s forehead as he suckled his mother. 

“It turns me on a bit too.” She whispered against Lauren’s hair before kissing her good morning. 

“Just a bit? I suspect it is more than that Dr. McNally.” 

“OK, more than a bit…especially when you throw in the Dr. McNally.” 

Nancy stood behind the rocker, stroking Lauren’s hair. She watched as Fitz turned his face away. Lauren buttoned her pajama top with one hand before holding him to her shoulder to burp him. He looked at Nancy with those beautiful brown eyes, strangely turning greener by the day. Maybe that was just to her…the boy seemed to fascinate her. 

“Why are you awake Nance? This is the first day of your well deserved vacation.” 

“I don’t know. You moved.” 

“You can't blame that on me. It is a crime to starve an infant. He can be demanding when he wants what he wants...just like mommy.” 

“Mmm hmm. Sleeping in has never been my thing. I thought I would make breakfast and just get the day started.” 

“No work this week; you promised.” Lauren reminded her. 

“Barring major international crisis.” Nancy amended. “Don’t worry baby, this week is about you and Fitz.” She kissed Lauren as she stood and put Fitz in his crib. 

Lauren put her arm around her and they stood for a while just watching him. He was four months old now and this part still made them smile. Then they went to the kitchen. Nancy poured coffee for them both as Lauren lit a cigarette. 

“Did you see the snow?” Lauren asked. “Its definitely not going anywhere soon. Last night they shut down Reagan and Dulles; I expect they will be shutting down the federal government any minute now.” 

“I should turn on CNN and see what’s happening.” 

“No, not today. Tomorrow you can be National Security Advisor…today you are Nance and you are all mine.” 

Nancy smiled, grabbing eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. 

“Hmm, all yours. Whatever shall we do today?” she pondered. 

“I don't know. Its your day and I will leave it up to you.” 

* * *

An hour later Nancy and Lauren were lying in bed naked. Nancy nuzzled her face in Lauren’s breasts, enjoying the new weight of them under her hands. Lauren sighed. 

“I like leaving it up to you.” She whispered. 

“So do I. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” 

Lauren just smiled. Kissing her breasts gently, Nancy slipped the hard nipple between her lips. She licked and sucked until Lauren cried out her name. She slid her hands up Nancy’s back, coming to rest on her shoulders. She knew her lover would take her time… Nancy was slow and meticulous with everything. She would nip, and kiss until Lauren was so dizzy with longing and wet with desire that the slightest touch would send her colliding with her orgasm. The next touch, a passionate kiss, did just that. 

“I love that.” Nancy whispered as her lips brushed Lauren’s neck. 

“What?” 

“That my touch makes you come.” 

“Don't stop.” 

Nancy went back to her body, running her fingers and lips along Lauren’s stomach and down to her thighs. Nancy’s fingers fondled her, alternating between brushing her clit with her thumb and her tongue. Lauren moaned underneath her, thrusting her hips upward. 

“Oh God, oh my God, oh shit!” 

Nancy pushed her tongue deep inside her, opening her with probing fingers. Lauren rubbed her breasts, running her hands along her stomach and the hair between her thighs. Nancy’s fingers and tongue explored her being…Lauren went into overload. She shot up, shouting Nancy’s name repeatedly until her orgasm shook her to the core. 

The National Security Advisor slid over Lauren’s, kissing her softly and caressing her face. 

“What do I taste like?” Nancy asked between kisses. 

“You taste like me…my pussy.” 

“Yeah baby. You taste so good.” 

“So do you. I love you boo boo kitty.” 

“I love you too. Forever.” 

Nancy rolled over onto the bed and Lauren took her hand. 

“I could get used to you being home all the time.” She said. 

Nancy laughed. 

“Yeah right. By next Monday, you are going to be pushing me out of that door. Especially since we are likely to be trapped in here for the next couple of days.” 

Lauren straddled Nancy; caressed her breasts. 

“Trapped? I am liking the sound of this more and more.” 

* * *

At 2, Lauren drank a cup of tea and smoked a cigarette while watching the snow. Nancy did not like the idea of her smoking cigarettes while breastfeeding, but Lauren insisted on a quarter pack a day. 

“I’ll be unbearable if I don’t Nance. You know it too. You also know I would never do anything to hurt Fitz. If it affects him adversely I'm stopping.” 

Nancy just nodded, allowing her a few cigarettes to keep the peace. Now she sat on the couch and played with Fitz, fresh from lunch and a diaper change. CNN played on the TV, Nancy won that battle, and she talked to her son. 

“Check out Wolf Blitzer. He predicts Vinick is going to be the GOP candidate. Has he forgotten that Walken ran the country for three of the tensest days in recent US history?” 

“What did you say boo boo?” Lauren turned from the window. 

“I'm talking to the baby. So Fitz, what do you think? Hoynes is still a viable candidate; people like him and he can carry the South. However, Russell is Vice-President and he has the ever talented Will Bailey on his side. Who do you think will take the nomination muffin? Someone could come out of left field at the eleventh hour and snatch it. Tell me what you think?” 

Fitz looked at her and smiled. 

“Come look baby, he’s smiling.” 

Lauren walked into the living room and looked down. 

“Are you sure its not a tummy ache?” Lauren asked. “Did you burp him?” 

“I know how to burp my son.” Nancy slapped her ass. “He’s smiling at me, aren’t you muffin? Aren't you smiling for mommy?” 

Lauren laughed. It was funny to watch Nancy with Fitz. She was a completely different woman since he’d come into the world. She certainly was no longer the woman who believed that humans had no maternal instincts. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Chris Mulready will be discussing the treatment of terror suspects on Fox News at five. You can watch if you want.” 

“I will thank you. Give me a kiss baby.” 

Lauren bent to kiss her, smiling when she pinched her ass. 

* * *

“Get off the telephone and come eat dinner.” Lauren called from the kitchen. 

“Did you hear that Leo? I am being summoned. I think you guys may be out of commission again tomorrow considering it just stopped snowing. Its at least 36 inches out there and the plows have not been through Glover Park yet. I know, I hear you. Yeah, kiss CJ for me.” She laughed. “Don’t be a smartass McGarry. Bye.” 

Nancy sat across from Lauren as she poured balsamic vinaigrette on her salad. 

“Leo definitely thinks tomorrow is a wash too. He said despite today’s craziness, the President was in a good mood, good health, and he played chess.” 

“How is Leo?” Lauren asked. 

“Fine. Happier than ever to be back at work, though I don’t know how CJ feels about it. He won't be taking the Chief of Staff job back and thought I think it’s the wrong idea, it is certainly not my place to say so.” 

“Why don’t you think it’s the right idea?” 

“The President needs Leo. CJ is good at the aspects of the job. He doesn’t listen to her though, and it makes her job tougher. He needs Leo…they should finish this out together. Moreover, I think CJ McGarry was the best Press Secretary this country had seen in decades. What am I eating?” 

“Chicken and broccoli stir-fry with rice. Do you like it?” 

“Yeah. I know you don’t want me to talk shop so I won't bore you.” 

That wasn’t altogether true. Lauren liked to listen to Nancy talk about anything…sports, books, movies, politics, the inane. She loved her voice, the inflections. Nancy rarely used her hands to talk; she didn’t gesticulate wildly or use her fingers to mark measures of time. Her voice said it all: boredom, tiredness, excitement, ecstasy, anger. Lauren knew all she needed to in one sentence based on a tone. Whether it was ‘I love you’, to followed by goodnight, or ‘I love you’, to be followed by I am going to make you come three times. So while talking politics constantly was not her favorite thing, it was talking that mattered most. Lauren never spoke to anyone in her life, or had the desire to, as much as she did Nancy. 

“We can talk about whatever you want.” Lauren said, sipping her glass of water. 

“I thought we could take a bath and then watch Victor/Victoria on cable. Its on at ten.” Nancy replied. 

“Perfect. Nance, I want to leave CNN.” 

“What? Since when? Is the allure of full-time motherhood that strong? Not that there is anything wrong with that. Do we have any wine?” 

“Um, there is Pinot on the counter. There is also a six-pack of Miller High Life in the refrigerator if you're interested.” 

“Who brought beer over?” Nancy asked. 

“Josh Lyman. He came by on Thursday to inquire if I, or anyone else in the know, knew what John Hoynes was up to. I told it’s a rumor but it is gathering steam.” 

“He has a crush on you.” 

“John Hoynes?” 

“Cute. Josh.” 

“Well, I am taken. I think he may still be stuck on Amy Gardner, the poor thing. She is freelancing now…I heard she’s trying to get into the game for the next race. I guess between working for Abbey Bartlet and that BS with Stackhouse, she got the itch.” 

“Everyone has the itch.” Nancy replied. “The problem is that half of them only have the itch to be on the winning team. No one is willing to get in on the ground floor anymore. Politics used to be 50% gambling; the issue was the most important thing. I don’t even know if we have issues anymore, or just arguments.” 

She got up from the table, pulled a wineglass from the rack, and poured the Pinot. 

“Anyway, I am climbing down from my soapbox. You want to leave CNN.” 

“I do. Fitz is a part of it, though not the whole reason. I want to write. More and more I am tired of political rhetoric and the backstabbing so prevalent in the media industry. It is a business; the truth does not always matter anymore. I don’t want it in my life right now.” 

“Well I certainly make enough for you to do whatever you need to. You still interested in Prussia?” 

“Always. Lately though I have been compiling a list of American women who need decent biographies. My friend Maggie Carpenter, do you remember her?” 

Nancy nodded. Long winded professor from George Washington University. Nice to look at, but long winded. 

“Yeah, we talked on Saturday and she says she can hardly find decent books for her Women’s Studies courses. I haven’t been able to get that out of my mind. If you're Eleanor Roosevelt or Helen Keller that is fine and good. What about Betty Shabazz, Sally Ride, or even Gloria Steinem. I am going to write a biography on a great American woman.” 

“Do it.” Nancy replied. “You don’t have to work somewhere you are not happy baby. Stay home, write, and take care of the baby. If that is what you want then I support you 110%.” 

“Really? I thought yo might not be happy.” 

“Why do you always think that Lauren?” Nancy asked. “When have I truly been not happy?” 

Lauren shrugged, pushing her empty plate aside. Nancy knew she wasn’t being truthful. Lauren used the shrug when the question as undesirable. They had been together long enough for Nancy to have the signals down…rarely was she caught off guard anymore. 

“Don’t shrug Lauren, speak. Answer me please.” 

“I don’t just want to be a stay-at-home mom Nance. I love Fitz and for the first year I want to be here for everything. But writing is what I want to do. It may require travel, long hours, and lots of research. Just because I may be here in the house doesn’t mean I am always going to be available.” She said. 

“OK. I can help with the baby too. I always thought we would hire someone anyway when you went back to work. So when you're ready to let him out of your sight for me than a half hour at a time we will hire a nanny.” 

Lauren smiled. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“You don’t have to thank me; this is for us. We both deserve work we love. I'm courting some very lucrative offers for next January…we’ll be fine. Do you feel better?” 

“Yeah.” 

Fitz cried from the nursery and Lauren got up from the table to get him. Nancy cleared the table. 

* * *

“I do love this film. I think I may have to add James Garner to my list.” Nancy said. 

They were curled in bed, midway through Victor/Victoria. It was snowing again, but from the looks of it, it was flurries. Lauren pushed Nancy’s hair aside to kiss her earlobes and neck. 

“What list is that?” she asked. 

Her tone was one of complete disinterest. It wasn’t that she didn't care, because she did. But right now getting Nancy naked was foremost on her mind. Their sex life had slowed significantly since Fitz was born. There was the required waiting period after the baby; the frenetic pace of Nancy’s work schedule; and the breastfeeding and sleep schedule that kept Nancy and Lauren missing each other by an hour or an inch. She couldn’t speak for Nancy but she intended to spend as much of this vacation as possible naked and in this bed. Or on the couch, the desk in the study, even the shower. The where didn’t matter at all, just the what. 

“The list of men I adore.” Nancy replied. 

“If you could have a free pass with any woman who would it be?” Lauren asked. She was unbuttoning Nancy’s pajama top. 

Though the National Security Advisor didn’t take her eyes from the TV, she sat and shrugged the shirt off completely before settling into the pillows. 

“Uh uh, we’re not playing that game…I don’t want to get in any trouble.” 

“I won't get mad. Its not real.” 

Lauren pinched Nancy’s nipples to attention. She sighed but kept watching the movie. 

“Then you first. Any woman, free pass.” 

“Um, Julianne Moore. No holds barred.” 

“You went Hollywood. I have to admit my shock.” Nancy replied. “Oh baby, do that again.” 

Lauren rolled Nancy’s nipple between her fingers, smiling as she closed her eyes and finally took her full attention from the TV. 

“Now you.” Lauren said. 

“Any woman?” 

“Yep.” 

“And you won't be get upset?” 

“Nope.” 

“CJ.” 

“ Nancy!” 

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t get upset.” Nancy opened her eyes. 

“Gotcha!” Lauren laughed. “That doesn’t bother me. CJ is a very beautiful, very straight, very married woman. Fantasies are OK.” 

She wrapped her arms around Nancy, rolling them so that Nancy was on top of her. 

“Tell me your fantasy Doctor.” 

“With CJ?” Nancy couldn’t believe what she was hearing; Lauren was usually the jealous type. 

“No boo boo, I don’t think I could handle that. I’d like to make an appearance in this fantasy. I’d like to fulfill it.” 

“What’s gotten into you?” Nancy asked. 

She leaned quickly kiss her mouth and Lauren smiled. 

“Just tell me. We can have that conversation later.” 

Nancy kissed her again. The relationship was taking another turn and this time the National Security Advisor was not at the wheel. She had to remember if she strapped herself in or not. No one wanted to crash and burn when the ride started to accelerate. New could definitely be fun for everyone involved. 

* * *


End file.
